Bella Black Future Leader of the Tribe
by SmartGirlD
Summary: Bella Black The privileged daughter of Billy Black She’s full Quileute and Jacob’s older sister She’s also the rightful leader of the wolf pack but the gene has not been activated yet so no one knows, yet that is. Full summary inside


Bella Black

The privileged daughter of Billy Black She's full Quileute and Jacob's older sister

She's also the rightful leader of the wolf pack but the gene has not been activated yet so no one knows, yet that is

She's your average girl from an Indian reservation

Good girl good student and a good friend

She's a bit reserved

She's the average sister as well she has two older sister who are twins Rachel and Rebecca

So she s the third child and Jacob is the youngest

She has a few friends from school but has never really had a boy friend

She doesn't believe the rumors of the mysterious Sam Uley's Gang

She sees them as just some kids from La Push that everyone hates well other than the tribal council

Or as Jacob calls them Hall monitors gone bad

She's eighteen and just graduated she s planning on attending Washington University but her plans get a little side tracked when one of the so called gang members approach her

And then suddenly something unheard of happens

Bella's P.O.V.

"Jacob hurry up!!!! You re not the only one who has to use the bathroom HURRY UP!!!!!" I screamed to my little brother Jacob

"Oh come on sis you can wait a few more minutes" he yelled back

"No I can't Hurry up" I yelled back

"What if I don't wanna?" He taunted

Oh I so wanna kill him right now he needs to hurry up I have to go to the college office to day

"Both of you be quiet! You re wake the entire town up!!!!" our dad Billy yelled at both of us

"Dad tell Jacob to hurry up!!! I have to go to the college office today" I told my dad

"Jacob hurry up your sister needs to go to the college office today" Dad yelled back a Jacob

Oh thank you dad

"Dad I need more time"

Oh come on is he a girl or gay or something

"Jake come on PLEASE!!!!!" I yelled back at him

I heard dad go and answer the door. I wonder who that could be

Just then Jacob came out of the bath room

"Thank you Jacob I was about to bang the door down"

"Well I'm glad you didn't. Dad would have been pissed."

"Ya probably oh hey dad's got someone here right now don't know who it is though."

"Okay I'll go see who it is then."

I walked into the bath room and took my shower and did my hair

I curled it put on a little blush and eye liner and mascara

Then I went to get dressed. I was going to wear a blue pants suit to make me look a bit more sophisticated.

Then I walked out to my beat up old red Chevy truck that Jacob re built for me. He hates it because it doesn't go over 55 mph. But I love it.

As I was passing through to living room I see my dad in his wheel chair talking to Sam Uley in the kitchen.

_I wonder what their talking about._

"… She can't be changing girls aren't supposed to phase" I heard Sam say

"Well from what I've seen she will it's a definite possibility now" I heard my dad answer back

What in the world are they talking about?

"Hey dad I'm living" I called

"Oh okay I'll see you when you get home yak see you then bye" he called back

When I got in the truck I turned on the radio and Picture to burn by Taylor Swift started to play

I love this song it drives Jacob nuts when it comes on, on the radio and I start to sing

I wonder what he's doing right now probably out with his friends Quil and Embry

Jake a sophomore and so are his friends so he and Billy will be all alone when I gone off to college

I hope they both survive without my cooking probably now those two can't cook to save their lives

I d say after about a week they'll be begging me to come home and cook for them

Jake needs to grow up some I hope he does while I'm gone he needs to get over this insane obsession with Sam Uley and his so called gang it's so not a gang it's just a few kids from La Push that are good with the tribal council on a gang

Sure one of the guys Paul has some anger issues so what I had anger issues when I was in like 6th grade it was no big deal I got over it and so will he eventually or I hope so then Jacob can get over this gang thing

And I've known Paul and Jared all my life we graduated last year together they're good friends with Sam

And Paul's always had anger issues as long as I can remember

And Jared's dating Kim Connoweller who I've also known my whole life she's a really good friend of my even

We've been friends since like 1st grade

She's really sweet and kind so not the type to ever date a gang member but then again what do I know

I'm already at the college man that was the shortest drive to the college ever

"Hi I'm Isabella Black I'm here for a meeting with the dean." I asked the woman at the front desk

"Oh he's been waiting for you. His office is the first door on the left"

"Okay thank you."

Here I go, hope he likes me, oh I need to get accepted I well I don't _hate _La Push but it's not my favorite place in the world. I would like to make my own way the world not have the shadow of my dad. Cause to everyone in the tribe he's like the leader and I'm like the chiefs daughter and that's the label I've had all my life. I'm the only daughter of Billy Black left in La Push so everyone expects me to step up and maybe be the next so called chief of the tribe If Jacob doesn't step and most people think he won't but you never know.

* * *

Go check out the poll on my profile!

I need to know who you want Bella to be with!

I cannot decide


End file.
